


Flower child

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers are good, Fluff, Gen, and some hints to Qui-Gon's bad desicions making skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Sometimes even Jedi have to stop and smell the flowers





	Flower child

“What are you doing Master?” Obi-Wan questioned, confusion in his voice as he sat still with the other behind him, Qui-Gon’s back to his as the two sat and enjoyed the sunlight while waiting on their transport to arrive at the pad.

Why not enjoy some sun and grass while they could?

But for the last ten minutes, his master had been shifting around, muscles and joints shifting against Obi-Wan’s back as the other moved his arms around from what Obi-Wan could tell.

“You’ll see padawan mine.” Qui-Gon chuckled quietly under his breath, large fingers working on the delicate thing in his lap wit ha small smile on his lips. “You’ll see.”

“Starting to wonder if I want to see. Its not another stray is it?” Obi-Wan questioned dryly, relaxing as he could feel no other life signs then Qui-Gon. So he didn’t think it was another vicious cub of some kind.

The rexus cub had been more then enough thank you very much.

Or the skullpanther…that thing had scared the living Force right out of Obi-Wan if he was honest, the way it kept repeating whatever was said, echoing the people around it with its humanish skull.

Force.

“Its harmless my padawan.” Qui-Gon hummed, voice steady and Obi-Wan couldn’t pick up on any deception.

Then again, Qui-Gon had an odd sense of ‘harmless’ when it came to his strays that he picked up.

“You said the same about the skullpanther.”

“One time…”

“She tried to eat my foot when you weren’t watching.” Obi-Wan pouted since his Master couldn’t see him. “I actually have scars on my ankle from it.”

“…Yes true, I do still apologize for that Obi-Wan, that was not my best moment.” Qui-Gon admitted.

That got a deep snort. “No, leaving your fourteen year old padawan alone with a rather vicious predator that reached him to his knees was certainly not one of your better moments Master.” Obi-Wan offered dryly before relaxing again, letting his mind ease out at the breeze tugging lightly at his braid and clothes.

‘Must be a fruit orchid somewhere around.’ He noted absently, smelling sweet fruit flowers on the breeze with a small smile. He would have liked to have seen it, Coruscant was so lacking in green if you looked away from the Garden Temple.

He grunted when Qui-Gon suddenly shifted a lot more and turned around, leaving Obi-Wan’s back exposed to the cold. “Mas-” Something airy dropped on his head and he twisted his head to look back and up in surprise to find his smiling Master looking down at him, the man on his knees behind Obi-Wan. “There we go” The man murmured in satisfaction.

“What?” The younger man reached out, hands brushing the light weight on his head and then he paused. “Master…is that a flower crown?” Obi-Wan didn’t know if he should laugh or sigh.

“Indeed it is.” Qui-Gon grinned. “Blue forget me nots and yellow buttercups. My flower child.” He teased lightly and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“Master you are terrible.”

“And you look very happy Obi-Wan.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his padawan’s forehead, hands resting on the others shoulders before getting up. “And our transport is arriving, so we should get back to the launching pad.” He held out his hands to the other and pulled Obi-Wan up, smiling warmly at him.

“Yes, you have a Council to defy, don’t you Master?” Obi-Wan teased, beaming when the other laughed warmly before turning and heading down the path to the platform.

Obi-Wan stared at his back, smile still on his lips before his fingers reached up to brush the flower crown again before he followed, leaving the twined flowers on his head.


End file.
